eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Tomb of Thuuga
Location Fen of Nathsar Strategy It might be smart to have two solid tanks for this raid. Success in this zone depends greatly on the raid's ability to withstand three things: fear, stun, and cocoons(crushing). Clearing the entire zone of trash mobs (drachnids and skeletons) is the first goal. All skeletons will fear, so crouching and walking while fighting the skeletons will minimize the impact of this when it happens. Try to make these every 2nd pull, so the MT templar can have Sanctuary up. Once all trash is cleared, you can pull Tairiza the Widow Mistress. Pull her to the small room just outside her larger room, the small space allows the MT to pull her to the left and the raid can perch on the right side everyone within AOE range of each other. Have a MA/OT stand in the center of the hallway between the raid and the MT just behind The Widow Mistress and have the raid and all the dps target through the MA. Tairiza will cocoon PCs randomly, and knockback. For this reason pull her out of her room into that smaller space (such as the corridor) During the fight she will randomly "cocoon" players, when cocooned the player will not be able to cast, attack or move. However, mana stone and hearts and shards still work. The cocoons have to be destroyed to free the Player. All dps on the raid should target through MA; having the MA crate a macro (such as these two lines: /target a digestive sac and /target Tairiza the Widow Mistress), the MA can spam the macro during the fight focusing the raid's dps on the sacs as they form and the retarget Tairiza as they are cleared. AOE damage here will continue to to help kill the widow mistress, the cocoons and any spawned adds all at the same time. Multiple cocoons can be up if you start falling behind and if to many people get sacked or cocooned you will lose a lot of dps. :* Before pulling Tairiza, have everyone in the raid make a macro saying, "/r NAME IS SACKED" :* Digestive sacs have approx 75,000 hp and will hit for 750 crushing every second with a stun. At a certain health percentage (~40%), Tairiza spawns several heroic adds that are mezzable (irrelevant but true). This can eventually become 10's of adds (20, 30, or more). Having a ST with AOE aggro abilities & feeds keeping these under control (without necessarily killing them) is sufficient. You can either continue to kill cocoons, or depending on your raid dps, ignore them and burn at this stage. Note: Tairiza heals herself on the death of any player character. Important! # Try to conserve as much power throughout the fight with Tairiza as possible (recommend shards/hearts are given and manastones are used, as well as power regen classes). # Tairiza will cast Bolster Confidence (will show up in ACT) which heals her for about 135,000 every 30 seconds. She also has a stun that hits about every 25 seconds or so called Fearsome Gaze and a disease lifetap named Necrosis. All can be found in ACT for spell timers if you have already done the zone. # Tairiza has approx 5,500,000 hp.